1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heater generally used for heating a space in a building, and more particularly, to an improvement to the electric heater of the Korean Utility Model Application No. 1997-5769 of the same inventor as that of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric heater disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Appln. No. 97-5769 is designed to radiate heat generated from an electric heating wire a long way off by using a spherical reflector (for example, a parabolic type), thereby obtaining an optimal energy efficiency.
The reflector of the electric heater, however, is permanently fastened at a post on a stand and thus a user must reach or get to the heater and manually change the direction to which the reflector faces, whenever the user wants to change the direction of the heat radiation.
Moreover, the heater could hardly warn a room or space uniformly in a short period of time, if it were left to radiate heat only in one direction.